barbielintdfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript: Style Super Squad - Part 1
(Opening Theme) --Skipper is on her laptop, checking emails from people who want Barbie's fashion advice. then Barbie walks in-- Skipper: Rosa in Rio asks, "What to wear to a festive carnival?" Barbie: Well Rosa, for me, a bold-coloured cover up- --Barbie's cell phone rings-- Barbie: Oh! Just one sec. -answering phone- Hi, it's Bar- Strappy moccasins vs. faux-fur boots? At the beach? --Suddenly, one of the dolphins appears at the balcony outside with a letter in its mouth-- Barbie: Hmm, carrier dolphin. Skipper: -reading letter- "Dear Barbie, advice on what to wear to a cocker spaniel's birthday party..." --Meanwhile, the laptop overflows with so many incoming emails it starts smoking and sparking, then breaks-- Barbie: (sigh) Guess I'm not going to fix that with a restart. --The landline phone rings-- Skipper: (answering the phone and putting her hand over the receiver) It's the prime minister of Sensiblonia! She wants to know how to accessorize a brown velour pantsuit! (to herself) Do they still make those? Barbie: (sigh) All these fashion emergencies! And only one of me! If only someone could come up with an ingenious, high-tech solution! --Ken's face appears in the doorway-- Ken: I'm on it! --Ken has built a strange gadget in the garage with control panels and a giant screen-- Ken: I give you, the Fashion Emergency Alert Targeting System or F.E.A.T.S! Each of those icons represents a style situation happening somewhere in the world right now. --An alarm goes off so Skipper presses one of the icons-- Skipper: A girl in New York has a new maxi skirt, and doesn't know whether to match it with a rose petal pink cami, or a cotton candy pink...cami. Barbie: Well, it depends on what kind of mood she's in. Also, how she would- --The alarm goes off again-- Skipper: There's also a rockstar in Beijing having an accessory meltdown! Barbie: It's not about what you wear, but how you wear it. --The alarm goes off yet again-- Skipper: A woman in India can't figure out which sari to wear to the summer festival. Barbie: I want to help everybody, but that would take a team of awesomely amazing fashion superheroes! --Barbie got an idea-- --Barbie, Midge, Nikki, Teresa and Summer putting on superhero catsuits in various colors. They all meet up in the Dreamouse foyer-- Nikki, Teresa, Midge, Summer and Barbie: Style Super Squad, go! --Ken is at the top of the staircase shining a flashlight down so the girls are in the limelight. Ken waves, then drops the flashlight and almost fell over the railing-- --The girls are shown using different methods of transportation to get to the fashion victims-- Barbie (voiceover as Summer is shown arranging clothes in the New York girl's closet, Nikki is showing her moves to the Beijing rockstar, Teresa is helping a young girl pick a pair of rainboots, and Midge is trying to fit a tall hat on an Eskimo girl in an igloo): We are committed to helping people discover their inner style! We are dedicated to truth, justice, and the fashionista way! We are the Style Super Squad! --Barbie finishes up by getting saris for the Indian woman to wear-- Barbie: Yes! The super team of fashion first responders is getting the job done! Ken: How about you and I take a sherbet break? Barbie: Sure! That sounds yummy! --The alarm goes off again-- Skipper: Style situations! Woman in Hawaii has weeds in her grass skirt. Barbie: I'm on it! Sorry Ken. Ken: But can't you just...! -He tosses the sherbet on the floor- Curse the incredible global reach of F.E.A.T.S.! --Chelsea runs over and picks up the sherbet-- Chelsea (on couch): What? I can't let good sherbet go to waste. Ken Brockman: With Barbie running all over the globe, there's a gaping hole in the celebrity world! --Raquelle in some kind of control room-- Raquelle: A hole I'm going to jump into! Strap yourselves in world. You're about to get Rrrrrraquelled! --Laughs evilly. Whole world where a constellation shaped like Barbie's head gets eclipsed, revealing an R in space-- (Closing Theme)